When I Get There
by Hotaru Avalon
Summary: Chap. 3 up! It has been 2 years since the Sailor Scouts were last needed. Serena and Darien have gotten married and Rini is just a little baby. But when something terrible happens will Serena be able to save everyone? Including herself? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1-The Begining

Hi everyone! I hope you like my fic. I might not update this one as much because i have some other fic im working on. A Chronicle one and A kewl new SM one, it's about serena's dad form the moon kindgdom and her long lost sister (wait till you see who it is!) Well I won't say anymore, so now you can read my story! (please review, if people tell me they like it ill keep writing!)

**Chapter 1- The Begining**  
It has been 2 years since the Sailor Scouts were last needed. Serena and Darien have gotten married and Rini is just a little baby. Serena and Darien are living happily ever after, but when something terrible happens will Serena be able to save everyone? And so our story begins....... 

Serena blinked. "Rei! I'm so happy for you!" she cried hugging her raven-haired friend. Rei couldn't help but smile. Darien was sitting on the couch. "When's the wedding going to be?" he asked. "Oh," said Rei looking down at the ground, "I haven't thought about that." Serena let go of Rei. "Well don't worry about it yet, Chad just proposed to you yesterday right? Darien and I didn't decide when ours was going to be for 3 weeks after he proposed," she said. Rei smiled, "Yeah, your right." "Now," said Serena crossing her legs and putting her hands on her knees, "we have to call the others." Rei smiled and jumped up, "Right! Come on! Let's go!" she said gleefully running out of the room. "Rei wait up!" cried Serena getting up and running after her. Darien smiled and followed the two. 

Rini was playing happily with and 2-year-old Hotaru in Rini's playpen at the park. Serena was sitting on Darien's lap with her head on his shoulder. Ami, Lita, Mina, Amara, and Michelle were all sitting in a circle on the ground. "Serena? What's going on?" asked Mina. Serena was grinning from ear to ear, "Calm down Mina. Rei will be here soon to tell you," she said. Mina looked at her confused. Serena just smiled. "Hi guys!" Everyone looked around to see Rei and Chad coming toward them hand-in-hand. "Well guys, your probably all wondering what I called you here for," said Rei. Serena's grin widened. Rei waited for a couple seconds and finally said, "Chad and I are getting married!" Mina immediately jumped up and hugged both Rei and Chad. "Are you sure you two are ready for this?" asked Amara getting up also. "Oh Amara," said Michelle waving her hand, "I think it's terribly romantic." Lita was smiling and jumping up and down in the air. Ami was still sitting on the ground, apparently happy for them. Serena kissed Darien on the cheek. "Oh doesn't this just bring you back to when we told everyone?" asked Serena dreamily. Darien nodded smiling. Rini suddenly began to cry, so did Hotaru. Serena got up and frowned, "Oh what's wrong?" she asked picking the two up. They kept on crying. "I'll be right back," said Serena to Darien, smiling and taking the two crying girls away to a remote park of the park. Serena sat there for a couple minutes trying to calm the two young girls. Suddenly Serena heard a huge boom. She shut her eyes as a fierce hot wind blew at her. She looked toward where everyone else was, there was a red glow coming from it. Her eyes widened. She grabbed the two girls and quickly ran toward the red glow. "Guys where are you!" she called out. It was very hot and hard to see. Suddenly it felt as if she was being sucked up by a huge vacuum. She hugged the girls tightly and knelt under and tree. The red glow also seemed to get sucked up. She heard a scream. "Guys!" she screamed. The vacuum was plucking at her clothes. She hugged Rini and Hotaru even tighter. Suddenly there was a flash of white and everything was gone. Serena looked over her shoulder, breathing hard. There was nothing there; everything was the same as it was before she left to take care of Rini and Hotaru. She fell against the tree panting. She shut her eyes and tilted her head upwards. She looked down at Rini and Hotaru who were miraculously, asleep. Serena almost laughed. 

Serena walked around looking for everyone. Rini and Hotaru were asleep in the playpen. "Darien! Rei! Chad! Everyone!" cried Serena. She was completely alone. "Where is everyone?" she asked beginning to cry. "Guys this isn't funny." Her foot suddenly caught on something and she fell. "Ouch!" She looked back at what she had tripped on. She gasped. There was a flaming arrow in the ground, pinning a note onto the ground. She looked at it curiously and went to pick it up. She read it with wide eyes.   
_ Serena-  
Help Me!  
-Rei_  
"Rei!" yelled Serena. "Serena? Is that you?" "What? Who is that?" asked Serena whipping around. It was Chad. "Chad!" cried Serena running at him. "Where's everyone else?" he asked, worried. "I don't know." 

So that was Chapter 1! What did you think! Tell me please! See you in chapter 2! 


	2. Chapter 2-The New Journey

Wow, thanks to all the people that reviewed. ^.~ thanks. Well here's chapter two, I hope you like it! 

**Chapter 2- The New Journey  
** "Chad, umm, Rei and the others are just fine. I think I saw them go home," said Serena. "But you just said you don't know where they are," said Chad confused. "Well now I do, they went that way," said Serena pointing left. "I want you to go there and see if you can find them ok?" asked Serena. Chad looked confused but nodded. Serena nodded urgently. Chad ran off to the right. "Chad! Other way!" Serena yelled after him. "Oops," said Chad turning around and going to other way. Serena shook her head as he left. 

"Oh Rini and Hotaru, I don't know what to do," cried Serena curled up next to their sleeping figures. "Serena...." cooed a voice. "What? Who's there?" asked Serena jumping up. "Serena it's me, Sailor Pluto." "Trista!" replied Serena happily, "Where are you?" "I'm sorry Serena, I can't see you now, I can only talk to you," said Trista, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Well I need to hurry up, Eclipse will be here soon," said Trista. "Eclipse?" asked Serena. "No time to explain, he has everyone. He's bringing them to his palace at the edge of the universe." "Then why would he be coming to the gate of time?" asked Serena. "His palace is in the future, and something, of which I know nothing of, has made him angry enough to steal the Scouts from the past." said Trista. "I can only get you to the future, the rest of the journey you will have to do all on your own, are you up to it?" 

"Yes I am," said Serena determined. "I will take care of Rini and Hotaru, once you are in the future I will leave the gate of time with them, or else Eclipse will kill me." said Trista. Serena looked a bit worried, "Well let's get going." 

Serena suddenly found herself at the gate of time. She hugged Sailor Pluto. "Hurry," said Trista. Serena kissed the sleeping figures of both Rini and Hotaru. "I'll get them back Pluto, don't you worry." Serena suddenly flung herself into the gate. Trista grabbed Rini and Hotaru and in a puff of smoke they were gone. 

Serena landed with a thud on the soft ground. She quickly got up and looked around. She was standing in a lush green forest. She looked behind her to see the gate of time disappearing. The gate of time suddenly became more solid. 'Eclipse must be coming!' she thought panicking. She jumped behind a tree just as the door opened. Three men and one woman stepped out. One man had navy hair and penetrating gray eyes. His had on a navy blue cape that was wrapped around him. He was holding an orb in his hand. When Serena looked at it closer she noticed something moving inside it. It was Darien! She almost gasped, which would have given away her hiding spot. The two other and woman all had creepy green eyes. They all had orbs following them holding all her friends. "Andromeda, go make sure no one followed us," said the man in the blue. The woman nodded. 'The man in the blue must be Eclipse' thought Serena. 

Andromeda was nearing Serena's hiding spot. "North Star, Dragon Star, come with me," said Eclipse motioning to the two men. They nodded and followed him. 'I can't let them get away!' thought Serena. A small ship, looking like a small fighter jet landed and picked up Eclipse and the two men. Andromeda stayed. 'I gotta get out of here, she's going to find me!' thought Serena. She desperately ran deeper into the forest. Andromeda's head snapped around at the sound and running footsteps. She smiled evilly and followed Serena. 

Serena ran, branches kept flying back and hitting her in the face, scratching her. She kept on running. She stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath. She listened for footsteps. She heard nothing. 'Maybe she gave up?' thought Serena. She looked up and screamed. Andromeda swooped down on her pinning her to the ground. Andromeda suddenly jumped up. Serena tried to get up but she couldn't! Andromeda grinned. Andromeda looked straight in front of her and raised her hands. She shot a huge pure white beam of light out of her hands. It destroyed everything in its path until Andromeda took her hands down. Everything was gone where she had shot it. Andromeda pointed her hands toward Serena. 'Oh my god, she's going to kill me' thought Serena. 

Serena's life flashed before her eyes. When her and Darien had gotten married, when Rini had been born, all the times she'd saved the world, the day she met Luna. Everything suddenly went black. Queen Serenity materialized in front of her. "Am I dead?" asked Serena looking at her mother. Queen Serenity shook her head, "No, And your not going to die." "What, yes I am, I don't understand," said Serena. Queen Serenity smiled, "Have you forgotten who you are?" she asked. "I'm Serena." "And you're also Sailor Moon." "But I'm afraid I've forgotten how to be her," said Serena sadly. "No you haven't you just think you have," said Queen Serenity. Serena's eye lit up, "Your right! Oh thank you mother!" she cried hugging her. Queen serenity smiled and let go of Serena, "Now go save your friends." 

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" yelled Serena coming out of her dream. Andromeda jumped back in surprise. Serena jumped up. "NOW GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!" screamed Serena. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" she yelled. Andromeda was hit and flung backwards. Serena jumped up onto the top of the trees and jumped form tree to tree. She heard Andromeda scream but she didn't turn back. Andromeda lay there, unable to move. Her eye slowly closed and she fell unconscious. 

Well that was Chapter 2! I hope you liked it! C you in chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3- I don't have a name ^_^;

Yay! I finally finished Chap. 3! it's actually kinda short, well wiht out further ado, here's the story!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
Serena stopped. She cupped a hand to her ear. She let out a sigh of relief. "Good nothing, Andromeda isn't following me any more," she said.  
  
She jumped down branch to branch off the tree. She landed gracefully on the ground. A faint sound reached her ears.  
  
  
  
"Running water?" she asked. She started to run towards it. Serena suddenly fell.  
  
She threw her hands out in front of her. 'CRACK' Serena screamed in pain. She sat up and grabbed her wrist. She winced in pain.  
  
"I think it's broken," she whispered. She whimpered quietly and walked slowly towards the sound. It was a waterfall. A huge waterfall. Serena walked around to the side of it. She could just squeeze her body to the side of the wall, about two inches away from the roaring waterfall. She sidestepped until she found a cave.  
  
  
  
"Yes," she said quietly. She stepped into the cave and sat down in the corner.  
  
She soon fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The man pushed his short light blue hair behind his ear.  
  
"Andromeda had failed to capture her," said Eclipse looking up at the Man on the throne. He was bathed in shadows and held a glass of red wine in his hand. The man squeezed the glass in his hand, shattering it.  
  
"Damn, go get here," he hissed. Eclipse bowed and left. The man turned around in his chair. The scouts were all there, hanging from the ceiling unconscious.  
  
"When you get here Serena...you'll have to trade yourself for your friends, and you'll finally be mine!" He laughed evilly.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Dragon Star shook Andromeda's shoulders.  
  
"Andromeda wake up you useless wench." said North Star. Andromeda squinted up at the two.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where's Sailor Moon!" said Andromeda quickly sitting up.  
  
"She got away you wretch," said North Star harshly.  
  
"I didn't see you catching her," retaliated Dragon Star.  
  
"You dare defy me?" asked North Star harshly grabbing Dragon Star by the ruff of his collar. Dragon Star glared at him. North Star put him down. He turned to Andromeda.  
  
"You failed, now die," said North Star holding up his hand up to Andromeda's forehead.  
  
"No!" yelled Dragon Star reaching to knock away North Star's hand. North Star glared at him, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Eclipse said to hand her over to the Prince," said Dragon Star defiantly. North Star grimaced and nodded. Andromeda stood up. The three teleported to the Palace.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
So what did you think? Hehe, is the bad guy new? Old? Or not even real? Oh wait and see!!  
  
::Hotaru:: 


End file.
